Permanent Marker
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Songfic Oneshot inspired by Taylor Swift's Permanent Marker. Does not use all the lyrics. Ideas based loosely off of the beginning stages of my Primeval RP Group


"_I know he loved you, a long time ago. I ain't jealous of you, just thought you should know, you were never good enough for him or anything like me." Taylor Swift_

Jess glanced up from the report she was working on for probably the tenth time, subtly watching where Sarah and Becker were laughing nearby. She sighed softly, Sarah wasn't right for him.

It had been a happy occasion when Stephen Hart had shown up alive, having been kidnapped by Helen Cutter. He and Sarah had hit it off instantly, both sharing a love for history and such.

Becker loved Sarah fiercely, but Jess was pretty sure that Sarah's desires were situated in two places, him and Stephen. He deserved so much better, someone who could give him her whole heart, and would without reservation.

"Someone like me," she mused quietly, watching as Stephen walked over to where Becker and Sarah were, book in hand.

Whatever he said grabbed her attention, because she quickly followed Stephen from the room. Jess watched Becker get to his feet and let out a resigned sigh. Jess turned back to her report, but didn't get very far before she had a nagging feeling she needed to check the CCTV cameras.

It didn't take her long to prove her feeling right, she found the camera for Stephen's office and saw him and Sarah kissing. Her heart sank and she leapt to her feet angry… Becker was on CCTV duty.

"_So you might as well sit back 'cause I ain't trying to show maturity."_

Jess stormed in to Stephen's office without bothering to knock, causing them to spring apart and look at her incredulously.

"Jess…please don't…" Jess cut Sarah off with a hard slap across the face.

"How could you do this to him!" Jess exclaimed angrily, catching Stephen stepping forward out of the corner of her eye, "Don't get in the middle of this," she said glaring over at him.

"Please don't tell him," Sarah begged, "I didn't mean for…"

"Save it, and chances are, I won't have to, he's on CCTV duty."

Sarah paled.

Jess' anger was getting the best of her and she felt the hot tears streaming down her face, "You never deserved him," she said coldly.

Sarah glared, "You're jealous because I have him and you don't."

Jess slapped her again, eyes blazing, "Becker is my friend Sarah, my closest friend here, and you want the truth? Fine. I love him, I have since day one, but I respected the fact that he loved you and never said a word, had I known how little respect for your relationship you had, however, I would have." she spat, turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

"_X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, just like the mark, you knew you were making. Who do you think that you are to write on his heart, in permanent marker?"_

Jess sat on the bench in the locker room, staring at the tiny pieces of paper on the floor. It was the part of a picture that had been taken of her, Sarah and Becker awhile back, Sarah's part.

Angry, she'd taken a Sharpie and drawn an X through Sarah's face before tearing that part of the picture off completely and ripping it up as tiny as she could. At one time, she'd considered Sarah a friend, now…Jess shook her head sadly.

"Jessica?" his voice caused her head to snap up immediately, and in less than a minute she was on her feet with her arms around him.

He hugged her tightly, "Are you okay?" she asked, "Nevermind, stupid question…"

Becker sighed quietly "I saw the whole thing on CCTV, from where she initiated the kiss up until you left."

Jess flushed scarlet, "You saw that?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, I did," he said, putting two fingers under her chin and tilting her head up, "Thank you."

Jess blushed again, "I just didn't want to see you hurt," she said quietly, watching his eyes travel to the scraps of picture on the ground.

"Have fun?" he asked, small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Jess smiled, "Yes, better than going at her again," she laughed, before pausing, "You're taking this awfully well," she said, studying him.

"_I found that picture of you in that green dress. Sure had a good time, cleanin up that mess. He found 30 other pieces but he'll never find 'em all." _

Becker stepped closer, causing her, surprised, to step back to where her back was against the wall.

"The truth is Jess, I was going to break up with her anyways," he said quietly, breath tickling her neck, he inched forward slightly, bringing them close enough together that their bodies brushed against each other.

"Why?" she asked, his proximity making her lightheaded with desire.

He looked slightly surprised, "You have to ask?" he replied, letting his lips brush across her jaw.

She gasped at the contact, meeting his eyes, both sets burning with desire.

"Not after that, I'd still like to hear you say it, though."

He smiled slightly, "I love you, Jessica."

"I love you too," she whispered, "Always have."

Jess grinned and tilted her head slightly towards his. He didn't need anymore of an invitation and brought his lips crushing down on hers. He brought her up against the wall so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

They only broke apart when Becker's phone rang, and Jess simply settled for kissing his neck instead.

"I'm not answering that," he said annoyed, tilting his head back and allowing Jess more access.

Instead of continuing, Jess took the phone that Becker was trying to get back in his pocket and flipped it open.

"Becker's phone," she said a little breathlessly, tilting her head as Becker took the opportunity to begin kissing her neck.

"Can you please put him on the phone, Jess?" Sarah asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

"He's… a little busy at the moment," she replied, gasping softly as he nipped at her neck.

"Jess, there is no need to pretend something's going on with him that isn't, it's petty."

"Don't talk to me about petty, Sarah. If you don't believe me, have Stephen check the CCTV footage of the last five or ten minutes. You'll find he's well occupied," she said, before flipping the phone shut and sliding it in Becker's pocket.

"_Well I don't appreciate you calling him to reminisce. The only reason is you're seein just how much better off he is."_

He laughed softly, "She's going to hate you," he mused, kissing her lips again.

Jess bit down on Becker's lower lip briefly before pulling away,

"I really don't care," she said.

This side of you I've seen today, it's pretty hot," he murmured; kissing along her jaw line.

"Hmm, how hot?" she asked, voice teasing.

"Hot enough that it's taking everything in me to stop at just kissing you."

Jess walked pushed his shirt up and over his head, before putting it over the CCTV camera and locking the locker room door.

"I don't want you to stop," she said walking over and running her hands up his bare chest.


End file.
